greysfandomcom-20200213-history
Arizona Robbins
}} | First Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | First Appearance Episode=5x11 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | Last Appearance Episode=7x12 | Name=Arizona Robbins | Nicknames=TBA | Occupation=Physician, Peadiatric Surgical Attending | Status=Alive | Family Members=Daniel Robbins - Father Brother | GAAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7 | PPAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4 }}Dr. Arizona Robbins is a surgical attending, specialising in peadiatrics, at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Character History Arizona is the child of Colonel Daniel Robbins and was raised as an army brat alongside her brother. She moved about alot and was raised to believe in country and to be "a good man in the storm". She was Chief Resident during her residency. Grey's Anatomy, Season 5 at the wedding. ]] Arizona joins the staff of Seattle Grace after the death of their peadiatric surgery attending and immediatly begins working with Bailey and introduces her to peadiatric medicine. Arizona soon reveals herself as a lesbian and kisses Callie Torres, making Callie realize that she is interested in her but Callie hesistates to make a move and by the time she decides to persue Arizona she has moved on and is dating other people. In spite of this Callie asks Arizona out and they begin dating, in spite of Arizona's inital concern that Callie is a "newborn". When Callie's relationships with women cause her to be cut off from her family, it takes it's toll on her relationship with Arizona who can't see why Callie is pulling away. They reconsile but face a further test when they find they share conflicting views about George's registaration to the army but Arizona reveals that she believes that he is doing a good thing because her brother died while at war. Grey's Anatomy, Season 6 that she loves her. ]] Arizona supports Callie through George's death, her departure from the hospital and subsequent return during the merger. When Callie's father returns and continues to reject his daughter's sexuality, Arizona convinces him to reconsider by telling him of her own families acceptance of her sexuality because she was still who they raised her to be. Callie and her father reconsile, pushing Arizona closer to Callie. She is challenged professionally by a case in which the parents of a sick child offer the hospital a large donation, and Richard pushes Arizona to make sure the child survives, which he does. The hospital recieves the grant, with Arizona to thank, and Arizona later tells Callie that she loves her, a feeling which she learns is reciprocated. Arizona and Callie continue to remain happy as Arizona widens her social circle at the hospital, supporting Derek as he becomes the new Chief and most notably befriending Teddy Altman. Arizona and Callie, one of the hospital's most prominent and happy couples, help Bailey, Teddy and Mark through their romantic troubles. However, they face complications soon enough when Arizona reveals to Callie that she doesn't want children, something which Callie aspires for. They both discover the other's wants but refuse to talk about it until Callie forces the issue. Soon enough they realize that they can't stay together and both be happy given that Arizona doesn't want to be a mother and Callie doesn't want to give up her dream. After Callie insinuates that Arizona's beliefs are a consequence of her brother's death, Arizona tries to reason with her that it's not unnatural to not want a child. Callie and Arizona subsequently break up and try to maintain their professional lives but struggle to work together. When a shooter enters the hospital with a vendetta for Derek, Callie and Arizona are put on lockdown together and their lingering feelings becomes apparent. After the shooter, Arizona realizes that people died during the day and she and Callie shouldn't be apart - saying that she is willing to start a family with Callie if that's what she wants Grey's Anatomy, Season 7 and Arizona argue at the airport. ]] Arizona and Callie's relationship develops after the |shooting and they decide to move in together in Callie and Cristina's apartment. Arizona soon has to face her dislike to Callie's best friend Mark when he begins to interfere with their relationship but eventually agrees to try and get along with him for Callie's sake. She and Callie continue to get closer until Arizona wins the prestigous Carter Madison award and is offered the chance to work in Africa for three years, treating and helping children there. After some hesitation, she accepts the grant which troubles Callie but in the end they decide to both resign and go to Africa together. Callie tries to hide her desire to stay in Seattle which leads to an argument in their airport. Arizona breaks up with Callie and leaves for Africa by herself. After some time passes, Arizona comes back and tells Callie she misses her but Callie closes the door in her face. After she gets her job at the hospital back, working under her replacement Stark, and tries to reconcile with a resistant Callie. After enlisting Mark's help to work out why Callie doesn't want her back she is stunned to learn that Callie is pregnant with Mark's child. Relationships Family Arizona and her brother was raised as military brats, moving around a lot as a consequence of their father Colonel Daniel Robbins' profession. She and her brother were close until his death while at war, which left her devestated. When coping with her sexuality, Arizona worried that her families military background and their way of raising her would mean they wouldn't accept her but it placed no strain on her relationships after she ensured her father that she was still who he raised her to be - a good man in the storm. Romantic Life Career Arizona is an extremly competent surgeon and excels in peadiatrics, as she can connect with children on a level other doctors struggle to. Her professional career was boosted when she won the coveted Carter Madison award which gave her funding to work in Africa for some time, a privilage she eventually gave up to return to Seattle. She currently works at Seattle Grace, under current head of peads and her placement Phil Stark. Trivia *Arizona smokes when she is stressed. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:GA Season 5 Characters Category:GA Season 6 Characters Category:GA Season 7 Characters Category:Doctors